The present invention relates generally to turbine engines and more particularly to using a turbulated arrangement of thermoelectric elements for utilizing waste heat generated from a turbine engine.
In order to address the challenges of rising fuel costs and the increased demand for more efficient, environmentally-friendly power systems and industrial plants, waste heat recovery technology has been developed that converts waste heat from exhaust streams generated from gas turbines into usable electricity. A thermoelectric module formed from thermoelectric elements is one approach that has been used to produce electricity from waste heat generated from turbine engines. However, most thermoelectric module approaches have relatively low conversion efficiency. Consequently, these types of thermoelectric modules have had limited applications in electrical power generation.